


turn around (and your head in the clouds)

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't have an umbrella but he meets Poe Dameron, who takes pity on his poor, unprepared soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn around (and your head in the clouds)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [bridget](http://brightredbirdie.tumblr.com/) for editing this!! <3

It’s only eight in the morning and yet it already feels like the worst day of Finn’s life. His head is aching, he feels exactly like he got punched in the face last night, and it starts pouring the moment he steps out of Phasma’s apartment building.

“Just great,” Finn mutters to himself, and for a moment, he contemplates going back upstairs and going back to sleep in Phasma’s couch, but then he remembers that he locked the door behind him and he’s probably just going to get punched again if he goes and bangs at the door. Finn sighs. It’s just a short walk to his apartment so it won’t be so bad. He can take a hot shower, curl up with a cup of tea, and watch a comedy on Netflix. He can still turn this day around.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Finn turns to see someone in a brown leather jacket and a red scarf, carrying a white umbrella in their right hand and an orange backpack over their chest. Their hair falls over their furrowed eyebrows, and somehow, it makes Finn’s headache just slightly less horrible.

“I don’t have an umbrella,” Finn says, and it comes out sounding more miserable than he feels.

“Well, I have one. Where are you heading off to?” they say, and Finn wonders how their grin doesn’t draw the sun out from behind the clouds.

“The café two blocks from here, Imperial Café, do you know it?” Finn says. It’s just beside his apartment building and anyway, he does want a nice cup of tea.

“Horrible service but their coffee’s not so bad. Also their interior design is odd to say to least. I’ve been there once or twice." They shrug, and Finn can’t help but agree. Half the place is decorated in chic, modern black and white furniture, while the other half is just all black gothic shit. The owners keep count of which side customers pick. So far, Hux is winning and Kylo’s being a sore loser about it. Their cupcakes taste a bit salty these days, and sometimes Finn wonders if it’s because of Kylo’s tears.

“I live near there,” Finn says hopefully. He really wants that umbrella. He also wouldn’t say no to bumping elbows with someone who’s nice enough to take pity on his poor, unprepared soul.

“I can walk you there,” they say, beckoning Finn to stand beside them. “My name is Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

“Finn. I’ll carry the umbrella for you,” Finn says, because honestly Poe’s backpack looks heavy and it’s the least he can do.

“Thanks,” Poe says, inclining their head and smiling even wider until their eyes crinkle.

“Where are you going anyway?” Finn says as he takes the umbrella.

“City Hall. I have to drop off some papers for the mayor,” Poe says, sniffling as they adjust their bag so it won’t get too wet. “What were you doing in front of my apartment building?”

“You know Mayor Organa?” Finn’s eyes widen in awe. Mayor Organa’s only been in office for two years but she’s already turned the place around. Everyone loves her, and Finn’s pretty sure the only way she’s going to stop being mayor is when she feels like she can finally stop holding everyone’s hand and let the city go.

“Yeah. I work for her, actually,” Poe says proudly. Then, turning to look at Finn, they continue, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh. My boss had a party last night. It was her birthday,” Finn explains. It was also the day Slip finally managed to sell a house, so it was kind of a double celebration.

“Really? Which apartment?” Poe says, surprised.

“5A.”

“It was Phasma’s birthday?” Poe huffs, sounding disappointed and hurt at the same time. “She never tells me when her birthday is.”

“We only found out because one of my coworkers was sorting through her emails and found one from iHop about a birthday promo.” Finn shrugs. “So we surprised her. She punched me in the face because I was the one closest to the door.”

“Ouch,” Poe says, scrunching their nose sympathetically. They bump their shoulder against Finn’s and add, “Your face doesn’t look so bad.”

“Thanks,” Finn says, “but do you mean it doesn’t look so bad in general or it doesn’t look so bad despite being all swollen and disgusting?”

Poe considers him for a moment, almost tripping over themselves while Finn skillfully sidesteps a stray cat’s tail. Then, Poe is gripping Finn’s arm and they’re saying, “Both, I think,” like it’s no big deal. In their defense, it probably isn’t a big deal at all and Finn is just freaking out because they’re really, really good-looking.

And also probably way out of Finn’s league.

“Well, you look _really_ good,” Finn says and even though it’s true he really, really cannot believe he actually said that out loud.

Poe smiles, leans in closer, and says, “This is your stop.”

And it is. They’re in front of Imperial Café, which hasn’t even opened yet but Finn can see Hux already red-faced and Kylo stomping his foot like a child as they shout at each other from opposite ends of the room.

“I need to find a different café,” Finn says, sighing.

“I know this great place three blocks from here. It’s called Maz’s and it’s a bookstore, actually, but they also have board games and coffee and great music. Also cats,” Poe says. “I mean it’s a lot farther than Imperial but I think it’s worth it.”

“Sound like it’s worth it,” Finn says slowly.

“You should try it there. Later tonight, maybe. They’re open until midnight,” Poe says. They duck their head, biting their lip in thought, and Finn suddenly feels like he shouldn’t wait for what they have to say.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” he says.

Just like that, Poe’s smiling again and Finn feels like he’s done the right thing.

“No, I’m free,” Poe says.

“I’ll see you at around seven, then?”

“See you.”

Finn’s changed his mind about today. It’s shaping up to be a pretty good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
